Except for When He Did
by Triden
Summary: A Oneshot between Harry/Severus slash. Very fluffy and cute---based off an episode of Spongebob... er, don't ask, it's explained inside.


_**Except for When He Did**_

This idea came from when I was babysitting and the kids were watching Spongebob Squarepants. I just couldn't stop myself from thinking about how much some of the characters reminded me of Harry Potter characters. The squid is totally Snape and the sponge is totally Harry.

* * *

Severus walked into the quiet house. The lights were on dim and he could see a fresh batch of cookies on the kitchen island. He hung his cloak on the brass coat hooks by the door and toed off his boots, quietly made his way into the living room were he expected to find his lover curled up on the couch asleep. Severus would usually wake the younger man and drag him to bed. He was looking forward to doing so tonight; however, when he shuffled into the dark room he saw that his lover was still awake and watching that infernal muggle contraption. Severus sighed and shook his head, moving around the couch.

"Harry... Harry..." The Boy-Who-Lived didn't respond, his emerald eyes glinting in the fake florescent lighting of the muggle television set.

Severus sat down on the opposite end of the couch, his back cradled by the thick armrest. He slid his stocking- covered feet on either side of the brunette's thin waist. Harry only 'hmmmed" and shifted so Severus could slide his leg behind him. Severus nudged Harry's thighs with his other foot, hoping that his lover would take the hint. But Harry kept his eyes glued to the TV, even as he pulled his knees up so Severus could slip his foot underneath them.

Severus shook his head again, affection very clear on his face, and leaned toward Harry. With a strong yank, Severus pulled his lover over until the younger man laid sprawled out over top of him. Tugging his Gryffindor up, Severus gave an exasperated sigh.

"Harry..." Glazed emerald eyes blinked up at him as if just realizing that Severus was there, before the ex- Gryffindor shifted until he wound his arms around Severus' waist, laid his head on Severus' chest, and twined his legs with Severus'. Severus looked on amused when the emerald eyes then focused back on the TV. He carded a hand through his lover's wild raven locks and turned his attention to the muggle object that held said lover's attention.

An eyebrow raised as he comprehended just what Harry was watching.

The animated cartoon featured a yellow square who seemed to be a special kind of hyperactive and had a worse case of ADD than Harry did on a sugar rush, a barbaric pink starfish who had the brains of a rock but was an insanely loyal sidekick to the square, an uglier than sin, red crab with the cheapness and "parenting skills" of Black and the 'my boy' of Dumbledore, and an oddly sophisticated squid.

Severus shook his head and nuzzled Harry's hair. Then the sponge gave the squid a smug look that just screamed Harry. Severus just grumbled under his breath about cocky, little sponges. Harry laughed.

"Reminds me of my insolent Gryffindor." Severus' breath hitched when Harry caste a teasing smile up at Severus'.

"And I'll bet that you thought that the squid was very cultured and easily the most bearable of the bunch." Severus let his indignation show.

"Well he was! At least he didn't obsess over those bloody sandwiches like they were a gift from Merlin himself." Harry's arms tightened around his waist as the brunette let loose a laugh.

"Except for when he did." Severus growled playfully and covered the younger man's laughing mouth the most effective way he knew how.

When Harry slipped his tongue into Severus' mouth, Severus couldn't help but marvel over how much he loved the Gryffindor... even when said Gryffindor "forced" him to endure several _hours_ of Spongebob Squarepants. But Severus found that as long as Harry didn't stop doing _that_ with his tongue, Severus could handle an impertinent sponge and a snarky squid.

* * *

Anyway, I was watching the episode where Spongebob finally wore Squidward down enough to try a Crabby Patty because they were "the best sandwich in Bikini Bottoms". And Squidward tries it, lies and says it's disgusting and then proceeds to sneak them behind Spongebob's back. When Spongebob finds out that Squidward's been sneaking them behind his back, he gives Squidward the most Harry! Look, I can't even describe it! It was just so incredibly SMUG!

Lol, the episode is called "Just One Bite" episode 12. I found an un- "edited", non-duped, _**appropriate **_version here:

http://video(dot)google(dot)com/videoplay?docid=-8664368237822920865

Don't look on Youtube unless you wanna be cussed and sworn at every two seconds in the "Edited", "Censored" versionS.

Don't ask, I spent like an hour doing research to find this... somewhat embarrassing but hey, you can't call me not dedicated to my writing.

Anyway, the video is like ten minutes long, you'll see what I mean. The Mannerisms! Spongebob gives Squidward the LOOK near the end. Lol, just humor me please and I promise I won't base any more drabbles off of Spongebob Squarepants episodes.

Soooo, review please, tell me what you think of the fic and the video!


End file.
